Die Feenlichtung
by Imandra
Summary: Ein Einblick in die schrecklichsten Stunden im Leben von Alice und Frank Longbottom. Und die Antwort auf die Frage, warum sie danach niemals wieder zu sich selbst zu finden schienen. Und vor allem Eines: Hoffnung.


Feenlichtung

**Vor Schmerzen wild schreiend fand seine Hand endlich ihre. Sein Körper wand sich unkontrolliert, während er auch ihren Blick zu erhaschen versuchte. Vergeblich. Wann immer er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zwingen konnte, hatte sie ihre Augen gerade geschlossen, den Mund wie er für die fast unmenschlichen Schreie geöffnet. Schreie, die er schon nicht mehr hören konnte. Doch der Kontakt ihrer Finger war genug. In einem kleinen Teil seines Bewusstseins konnte er zwischen all den Wellen des Schmerzes ihren Puls durch ihre Hand spüren. Mit einer absurden Klarheit. Fühlte das Versprechen in ihnen. Das Locken. **

_Lass uns dorthin zurückkehren._

Frank Longbottom flog mit seiner Alice über die Landschaft. Entfloh dem Schulalltag eine Weile. Sie saß vor ihm auf ihrem geliebten Besen. Auch wenn er sie nicht sah, wusste er genau, wie ihre Augen jetzt vor Begeisterung aufleuchteten, kannte die wilde Freude in ihrem Gesicht genau. Alice war für die Lüfte geboren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Frank, der das Fliegen eigentlich hasste. Den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen brauchte für sein Wohlbefinden. Nur mit Alice fühlte er sich auch in der Luft sicher. Seine Alice mit dem fast immer freundlichen, runden Gesicht, den großen, grünen Kinderaugen. Der Hitze im Temperament.

Eigentlich hätten sie jetzt lernen sollen. Abschlussprüfungen. Doch irgendwann war alle der Druck zu viel geworden. Vor allem für Alice, die sich in alles immer so reinsteigerte. Als sie dann vorhin beim Lernen ausgeflippt war, ihr Verwandlungsbuch ins Feuer geworfen und sich wild wehrende Schachfiguren auf lachende Erstklässler geworfen hatte, hatte er sie geschnappt und war mit ihr auf ihrem Besen davon gerast. Einfach so. Mitten im Prüfungsstress.

Sie flogen über Wälder und Wiesen, verloren bald die Orientierung, doch es war ihnen egal. Frank spürte Alice warmen hintern von sich, hielt sie an einer Hand fest, fühlte ihr Herz dadurch vor Freude wie wild rasen.

Es begann sacht zu regnen, ein herrlicher Sommerregen, leicht, warm und angenehm. Die Sonne durchbrach die Regenwand und schuf einen wunderschönen Regenbogen und einen Moment lang hatten beide das Gefühl, mitten durch ihn hindurch zu fliegen.

Sie fanden eine kleine Lichtung. Die schien nicht von dieser Welt. Ein Bach floss durch die Mitte, wilde Blumen wuchsen am Ufer. Am Rand trank eine Einhornfamilie. Sie schienen gar nicht so scheu, wie die im verbotenen Wald, denn sie liefen nicht weg, als Frank und Alice landeten. Hand in Hnad spazierten die beiden an dem Bach entlang, naschten von wildem Obstbäumen und bestaunten kleine Feen auf den Blumen und in den Bäumen. Sie vergaßen fast alle Zeit, jegliche Prüfung und genossen die Zeit, von einer unerklärlichen, friedlichen Euphorie durchströmt. Keiner von beiden dachte auch nur daran zurück zufliegen.

Sie verbrachten die Nacht auf weichem Moos in einer lauwarmen Witterung. Ihnen fiel nicht einmal auf, dass der Mond viel näher schien und nicht die richtige Mondphase hatte. Sie wären wohl ewig dort geblieben, wenn nicht am nächsten Morgen ein uralter Zentaur auf sie zuschritten gekommen wäre. Mit tiefer, weiser Stimme sprach er sie an:

„Dieser Ort ist noch nicht für euch. Hier finden die Verlorenen hin, wenn sie ihren Geist zu weit wandern lassen. Ihr steht noch in der Blüte eures Lebens. Eure Freunde warten auf euch und so viele Aufgaben. Ihr müsst zurück in eure Welt. Doch die Lichtung macht keine Fehler. Eines Tages werdet ihr zurückkehren dürfen.", dann berührte er die Augen von Frank und Alice und die beiden fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als sie wieder erwachten, waren sie erneut auf einer Lichtung. Doch diese hier war viel kleiner, finsterer, irgendwie echter. Der Besen lag neben ihnen. Dicht aneinander geschmiegt flogen sie zurück nach Hogwarts, behaupteten, sie seien abgestürzt und hätten erst jetzt zurückgefunden. Nach einer Weile glaubten sie schon selbst an diese Version der Geschichte.

**Alices Finger krallten sich um Franks. Sie wusste, dass er verstanden hatte. Es war an der Zeit. Die grausamen Schmerzen des Cruciatusfluchs würden einen von ihnen bald brechen. Und dann wäre alles umsonst, all die Kämpfe, die sie bestritten hatten bis Voldemort nun endlich fort war, wären vergeblich gewesen, wenn die irre lachende Bellatrix an ihre Informationen käme. Ihr Sohn Neville war bei einer lieben Freundin. In Sicherheit. Solange ihr Wissen um Voldemorts Tod an einem weit verborgenen Ort blieb. Es war an der Zeit. **

Hand in Hand durchflogen Frank und Alice wieder den Regenbogen und kamen an der Lichtung an. Nur ein Bruchteil ihres Verstandes bekam noch mit, wie Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Bartimeus Jr. sie für Tod liegen ließen. Doch an diesem Ort an der Lichtung konnten sie nebeneinander den Bach entlang laufen und die Feen bewundern. Sie hatten diesen Frieden und vor allem einander. Ihre Liebe.

Bis an das Ende ihrer Tage.


End file.
